Dança Comigo?
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} O que pode chegar a acontecer quando você está dançando com a namorada do seu irmão! TakeruXSoraXYamato


**Dança Comigo?**

By: Marin-Ishida

- Eh... Minha cintura fica acima.

- Oh, desculpa. – se desculpou o loiro, ficando ruborizado e se apressando em retirar a mão de onde estava.

A garota sorriu contemplado seu parceiro de dança, ficava adorável tão ruborizado. Tentando ignorar a importância de onde havia colocado, em teoria sem querer, sua habilidosa mão, tomou uma posição firme, preparada para a dança.

- Que toque a música. – ordenou a ruiva, apertando o botão do controle.

"_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna fuck you, you already know_

_I wanna fuck you, you already know"_

Ao escutar a letra tão explicita, a ruiva ficou absolutamente pasma e seu inocente companheiro sentiu que ia morrer de vergonha.

- Não sei como isso foi parar aí! – o garoto apressou-se em pegar o controle e parar a música. – Eu somente escuto balada romântica, eu juro! – finalizou jogando-se no aparelho de som para pará-lo manualmente.

Quando retirou o CD compreendeu o que havia acontecido. Não precisava pensar demais para se dar conta de que havia se equivocado. Realmente seu erro tinha uma explicação lógica. Nesse CD tinha algumas músicas impróprias e para que sua mãe não as visse havia o nomeado como "Canções românticas". Evidentemente, com esse nome, era fácil haver confusões.

Em grandes apuros, o pequeno Takeru virou-se para a mulher, que agora sorria fazendo papel de despistada.

- Daisuke gravou esse CD, e eu... Não as escuto... – tentava se desculpar notavelmente envergonhado.

Mas com a garota com quem estava não precisava inventar desculpas, já que era uma das pessoas mais compreensiva que conhecia, sobretudo com ele.

- Venha, Takeru... Vamos dançar. – se aproximou até ele para colocar um novo CD, um pouco mais apropriado.

O menino assentiu com um sorriso. Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava em Sora. Nunca lhe julgava e sempre tinha um sorriso para ele. Seguindo as indicações de Takenouchi, pousou, desta vez sim, uma mão em sua cintura, enquanto ela apoiava a mão em seu ombro e a que estava livre a entrelaçava com a dele.

"_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd,_

_lay odl lay odl lay hee hoo_

_Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd,_

_lay odl lay odl loo"_

Desta vez foi Takeru quem se espantou ao escutar Julie Andrews cantando e Sora se envergonhou inevitavelmente.

- É do seu irmão. Ele me deu outro dia a trilha sonora de "The Sound of Music". Não me dei conta que o CD estava aí. – se apressou em explicar a garota, parando a reprodução, enquanto Takeru lhe contemplava um sorriso divertido.

- Mesmo que não diga publicamente, é um de seus filmes favoritos.

- Eu sei. – resmungou ela, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia assistido a esse filme com seu namorado.

Na terceira vez, antes de se posicionarem, se asseguraram que era a música apropriada. Sora sorriu ao escutar a coleção de baladas românticas que seu namorado havia lhe presenteado e Takeru, um pouco nervoso, por fim segurou Sora como devia. Não era para menos, era a primeira vez que dançava com uma garota assim.

"_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance"_

- Takeru uma coisa. Sou uma garota, não sua bola de basquete. Não precisa me segurar como se eu fosse cair, simplesmente tem que me conduzir. – explicou ao mesmo tempo em que pousava sua mão na de Takeru e lhe fazia soltá-la um pouco. Do jeito que a estava segurando deixaria uma marca roxa em sua cintura.

- Perdão. – se desculpou o garoto abaixando a cabeça se ruborizando a cada palavra.

- Não se preocupe. – continuou com sua habitual doçura, balando-se suavemente. – Assim, com delicadeza. Nós garotas gostamos que nos tratem com carinho e que... Não pisem em nossos pés! – gritou afastando seu pé, com uma expressão de dor.

- Desculpa! – gritou o loiro separando-se dela.

- Tudo bem. – tratou de se recompor.

Ao vê-la, o garoto se sentiu horrível. Não apenas havia feito sua irmã postiça perder uma valiosa tarde como também estava lhe causando tantos inconvenientes. Deixando-se cair sobre o sofá levou as mãos à cabeça abatido. Sentia-se o garoto mais inútil e desajeitado sobre a face da terra.

- Não sei para que eu vim. Sou um pato e vou continuar sendo. Será melhor ligar para Hikari e falar que não posso ir com ela nesse estúpido baile.

Quando viu o rosto triste de seu pequeno amigo, Sora ficou enternecida. Realmente, apesar de ainda não possuir uma relação amorosa com a pequena Yagami, eram ternos nessa inocente e lenta relação que tinham. Não havia dúvidas de que aos seus trezes anos de idade, Takeru Takaishi já sabia perfeitamente o que era estar absolutamente apaixonado.

- Vamos. – sentou no braço do sofá, bagunçando a cabeleira loira do menino. – Apenas precisa praticar um pouco e por isso estamos aqui. – determinou com alegria, fazendo-o levantar.

O garoto hesitou e olhou sua 'irmã' com cara de lástima, como se lhe pedisse por piedade e que este suplicio acabasse imediatamente.

- Mas eu vou voltar a pisar no seu pé e vou te desilusionar. E então você não poderá jogar tênis e ficará brava e vai descontar no Yamato. Ai vocês irão brigar, ficar com raiva, terminar e eu terei que viver com esse peso na minha consciência pelo resto da minha vida e não posso fazer isso.

A garota, que havia escutado esta desastrosa visão de futuro totalmente alucinada e assustadora, tratou de não se deixar levar pelo mesmo pessimismo de seu cunhado e de novo o agarrou com firmeza.

- Me escuta, Takeru. Não é preciso ser um grande dançarino. Você somente precisa se balançar de um lado para o outro e pronto, assim. – falou guiando-o.

Takeru se surpreendeu com o que pode fazer sem cair nem pisar nos pés dela. E sobre tudo, como a dança podia ser prazerosa. Até esse dia, as únicas mulheres com quem havia dançado eram sua mãe, avó, tias velhas e demais parentas que gostam de arrastar jovenzinhos enquanto apertam suas bochechas. Mas nesse dia, graças a Sora, descobriu a parte 'erótica', no bom sentido da palavra, da dança.

- Vou te ensinar um truque para novatos. Desliza os pés e não os levante. Apenas desliza. Assim evitará pisar no pé dela. – continuou a garota com sua magistral explicação.

Pouco a pouco Takeru ia se soltando e se deixando levar. Mas havia algo que lhe preocupava demais e era: não fazer um papel ridículo quando estivesse com Hikari.

- Obrigado, Sora. Mas, Hikari dança muito bem e não vou estar à altura.

- Não diga bobagens. – sussurrou ela, juntando seus corpos um pouco mais. – A única coisa que uma garota deseja quando está dançando com o garoto de quem gosta, é estar com ele, envolvidos pela música, afastados de tudo e quando isso acontece, te asseguro que não prestará atenção em se seu acompanhante é um pé de valsa ou não.

O menino estremeceu ao notar o alento da ruiva em sua orelha, não podendo evitar abraçá-la mais. Sora se sentiu satisfeita pela iniciativa de seu aprendiz e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, se deixando levar por ele, lhe dando a entender que era o momento que tomasse as rédeas da situação.

Nesse momento, Takeru fechou os olhos, enquanto seus sentidos percebiam o aroma do cabelo de Sora, imaginando, que deveria ser assim abraçar e dançar com Hikari. Por fim entendia porque os apaixonados gostavam de dançar agarradinhos. Porque isso era apenas uma desculpa para se sentirem, se acariciarem e abraçar um ao outro. Poderia dizer que na dança um casal realmente demonstrava seu amor.

- Se deixe levar e tudo será perfeito. – murmurou ela e Takeru escutou, mas na sua imaginação soou como a angelical voz de sua Hikari.

"_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind"_

E então, não apenas sentiu seu cheiro, como também a notou, aquela que sentia que essa garota com quem dançava nos braços era ela, sua querida luz.

Como enfeitiçado pela magia da música e de seu amor, Takeru afastou um pouco o rosto de Sora, vendo nele Hikari e sem pensar duas vezes, pousou ambas as mãos em seu rosto e juntou seus lábios com os dela proporcionando-lhe um beijo repleto de doçura e carinho.

Para Takeru foi o momento mais romântico e perfeito de sua vida, mas obviamente que para Sora foi um dos momentos mais estranhos e surrealistas de sua vida. No principio ficou estática, mas logo reagiu e empurrou o garoto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou, levando a mão à boca.

Foi então que sua mente deixou de fantasiar e voltou à realidade, na qual havia beijado a namorada de seu irmão, mais concretamente, na qual a namorada de seu irmão estava a ponto de lhe matar.

- Desculpa! – se apressou em dizer, totalmente vermelho. – Me deixei levar, eu... Não... Perdão! Não diga nada ao meu irmão, por favor! Ele vai me matar.

Seu instinto de sobrevivência falou por ele.

Sora fez um gesto com os braços para que se calasse. Ela era uma mulher compreensiva, mas também tinha seu limite e esse estava em seus lábios. Não permitia que ninguém tivesse essas liberdades com ela, nem sequer seu adorado Takeru.

- Não se deixe levar! Primeira regra de uma dança e nunca se esqueça. As garotas não gostam de espertinhos e nem de aproveitadores! Entendeu? – esbravejou com histerismo, acabando com os braços cruzados e dirigindo um olhar de reprovação à Takeru.

- Desculpa. – voltou a se desculpar ele, com sua carinha de cachorrinho perdido. Verdadeiramente havia feito isso sem pensar e estava totalmente arrependido e envergonhado.

Se Takeru já temia por sua vida, dentro de uns segundos já estaria escolhendo seu caixão, porque nesse instante, alguém tocou a campainha e Sora ficou branco ao ver quem era. Como era de se esperar, era Yamato.

Antes de abrir, se dirigiu a Takeru inquieta.

- Dissimula. – lhe ordenou, enquanto passava a mão pela boca. – Faça uma cara de que jamais tenha beijado uma garota em sua vida. – a garota ficou perplexa vendo a expressão tão estranha que fazia Takaishi. – Tá, a de desorientado acho que talvez seja a melhor. Me diz, parece que eu acabei de beijar o irmão mais novo do meu namorado? – perguntou totalmente apreensiva.

Takeru deu de ombros não sabendo como responder a essa pergunta tão ridícula.

- Não sei... Alias, você gostou?

Ela lhe fulminou com o olhar, para se olhar uma última vez no espelho e abrir a porta.

- Oi Yamato. Estava aqui dançando com seu irmão. Só isso. Nada mais que isso, eu juro. Não existe ninguém no mundo que eu ame mais do que você. Entra.

Yamato ficou perplexo com o recebimento tão extravagante de sua amada. Sentindo-se incapaz de responder algo, ele entrou.

- Oi Yamato! – gritou Takeru efusivamente. – Te prometo que nunca beijei a Sora!

Yamato olhou ao redor procurando vestígios de algum entorpecente que explicasse o comportamento tão absurdo. Mas Takeru viu nesse olhar algo muito diferente, viu uma acusação e uma sentença. Como se lhe dissesse "eu sei de tudo, maldito desgraçado" e não podendo aguentar por mais tempo essa farsa, se atirou aos pés de Ishida.

- Me perdoa! Foi sem querer. Eu me deixei levar. Por favor, não me odeie.

Sora levou a mão à cabeça. Se ela era péssima escondendo algo, esse menino a superava mil vezes. Takeru Takaishi jamais serviria como cúmplice de um delito. Confessaria antes que o prendessem. Contudo, Yamato se limitou a remover um pouco a perna para que se soltasse dali.

- Já passou, criança. – acariciou um pouco o cabelo dele para acalmá-lo. – Sora, o que você deu para ele? Ele não tomou café, certo? Ele fica alterado só com o cheiro.

- Não... – tentou dissimular Sora. – Estávamos apenas dançando, não é Takeru? – buscou a cumplicidade de seu cunhado.

O menino emitiu um som incoerente, sem acreditar que continuava vivo e assentiu. Yamato cravou seu intenso olhar nos dois e eles começaram a tremer. Parecia que estava a ler suas mentes e dessa forma descobrir seus mais ocultos segredos. Mas, ambos respiraram aliviadamente ao ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Ishida.

- Dançar? Você? – apontou para seu irmão, este assentiu. – Deveria ter me dito antes! Venha aqui. Serei seu professor. – disse arrogantemente enquanto tirava a jaqueta.

Takeru compartilhou um olhar com Sora, como lhe pedindo que o socorresse. Ela apenas o olhou com resignação. Além do mais, seria muito divertido ver esses dois dançando.

Teve outro jeito a não ser ceder e em dois segundos, Yamato já o tinha agarrado pela cintura.

- Yamato, eu acho que eu quem deveria conduzir a dança, assim... – tentava tirar a mão tão comprometida de seu irmão.

- Você é apenas um Punimon e já quer lutar contra Demon. – retrucou Ishida. – As coisas tem que acontecer pouco a pouco. Para saber como tem que conduzir uma garota, primeiro tem que ser a garota e sentir como um homem de verdade a conduz.

Devido a uma gargalhada contida, os dois loiros viraram-se para a dona da casa e se apressaram em se soltar ao ver que estava com uma câmera na mão.

- Sora, o que você está fazendo? Desliga isso agora mesmo. – ordenou Ishida.

- Nem pensar. – ela negou, não perdendo detalhe algum da gravação.

- Esqueça! Depois eu pego.

- Como? – questionou o menino loiro com toda sua inocência. Não via sua cunhada com intenção de soltar essa câmera por nada no mundo.

O loiro sorriu com sua altivez natural.

- Quando você é extremamente carinhoso com uma mulher, ela se descuida de muitas coisas. – piscou um olho com segurança.

Takaishi se contagiou com seu sorriso. Adorava ter um irmão mais velho adolescente, que é o mesmo que ter um dicionário de relações humanas. Sentia que poderia aprender muito com ele e assim talvez um dia chegar com Hikari uma relação similar a que ele tinha com Sora.

A música já envolvia o lugar e Takeru, apesar de ser estranho dançar desse jeito com seu irmão, pouco a pouco, ia perdendo a timidez. Claro que não esperava os maravilhosos conselhos do escolhido da amizade.

- Tem que segurá-la firmemente pela cintura. Imagina que é sua bola de basquete. Não a solte por nada no mundo.

- Mas, Sora disse...

- Esquece o que a Sora disse. Uma coisa é o que as mulheres dizem e outra é o que querem realmente. E elas querem se sentir protegidas, seguras. Querem sentir que o homem que as conduz não vai deixá-la por nada do mundo. Por isso, com firmeza. – finalizou puxando seu irmão para mais perto de si.

- Yamato, não diga essas coisas para o menino. – recriminou a garota.

- Não sou um menino! – protestou Takeru num tom infantil.

Ishida desviou um segundo o olhar para sua namorada.

- Amor, por que não nos deixa sozinhos? Acho que precisamos de privacidade para ter uma conversa de homens.

- Sim, vocês estão bem varonis assim. – brincou a garota, vendo-os abraçados. – E sinto muito, Yamato. Mas vocês estão na minha casa e ninguém me manda embora da minha casa.

O músico suspirou. Pelo visto hoje sua namorada estava num plano de guerra. Então teria que passar ao plano B: ignorá-la.

- Faça de conta que ela não está aqui! – se dirigiu à Takeru, continuando com a dança. – Conforme vai tocando a música, você se aproxima dela dissimuladamente. Sente o perfume do cabelo dela, sussurra umas palavras bonitas no ouvido e finalmente a abraça contra si, deixando que a cabeça dela encoste-se ao seu ombro.

Conforme falava, Yamato executava todas as suas palavras, assustando de sobremaneira seu irmão, não podendo evitar pensar em como estava feliz ao dançar com Sora minutos atrás.

- Yamato, obrigado. Mas estou me sentindo muito estranho fazendo isso com você. – falou o loiro, separando-se um pouco. Mas Yamato o segurou pela cintura e não o deixou escapar.

-... Por isso você tem que segurá-la com força, para que não escape quando você vai beijá-la. – disse, aproximando sua boca à de seu irmão e terminando num sussurro perto de seus lábios.

Terror, pânico, angústia, medo. Takeru amava seu irmão. Mas, evidentemente, que não dessa forma. Era uma situação inesperada, até Sora havia deixado de gravar não acreditando no que via.

- Para! – jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando se soltar como fosse. – Pervertido!

Uma intensa gargalhada invadiu a sala substituindo a música que havia deixado de tocar, enquanto o responsável por ela, soltava Takeru para levar as mãos à barriga, de tanto rir.

- Olha para sua cara. Você realmente achou que eu fosse te beijar? Você não vai ter tanto sorte, irmãozinho. – remexeu seu cabelo enquanto ria.

Porém, Takaishi nem respirava, estava pálido, suando frio. Havia sido um dos momentos mais angustiantes de sua vida.

- Não tem graça. – murmurou. Parecia que ia ficar traumatizado pelo resto de vida.

- Oh, por favor. Não é para tanto. – lhe abraçou pelo ombro um pouco relaxado, atraindo-o até ele para lhe dar um beijo na testa. – Te asseguro que não vai obter nada mais de mim.

- Yamato. – negou sua namorada, olhando-o com desaprovação. – Takeru, o que você acha de descansarmos um pouco e comer algo?

- Estou precisando mesmo. – respondeu ele com sua palidez cada vez mais preocupante.

Enquanto Takeru tentava se recuperar desse traumático choque, Sora e Yamato foram para cozinha preparar algo para comerem. E, obviamente, Ishida aproveitou para fazer algo que, devido à incômoda presença de seu irmão, não pode fazer desde quando havia chegado: estar com sua namorada em seus braços.

- Não sabia que ia dar aulas para meu irmãozinho. – falava com graça, enchendo o rosto de Sora de doces beijos. – Escondeu muito bem isso de mim.

- Bobo. – tentava manter Yamato um pouco afastado, mas era difícil, porque ela mesma não queria que ele parasse. – Ele me pediu para não te contar. Pensava que iria dele. – explicou rindo. – E para, que está me fazendo cócegas.

- Sensível. – sussurrou Ishida, passando suas mãos pelo abdômen dela com provocação.

- Para! – conseguiu controlar Takenouchi. – Alias, temos que conversar a respeito desses conselhos que deu ao Takeru. Comigo você não é assim.

- Assim como? – questionou divertido.

- Assim tão protetor.

Ele riu não resistindo em lhe dar um doce beijo.

- Entenda, sou seu irmão mais velho. A pessoa que sempre vai pedir conselhos a respeito a mulheres. Tenho que me comportar como tal.

- Não sei. Acho que ele não precisa muito de conselhos desse tipo. – murmurou ela.

- Por quê? – a olhou com estranheza.

- Não é tão inocente assim. Antes, quando estávamos dançando, acabou me beijou. – disse sem pensar, como se uma piada. Mas logo percebeu o que disse e desejou ter ficado calada.

Procurou o olhar de seu namorado. Estava num ponto fixo, visualizando a morte de Takeru, ou pelo menos foi isso que Sora deduziu vendo seus olhos carregados de fúria.

- Mas foi sem querer e não foi nada e... Droga!

- Então é assim.

- Ele é idiota? – Yamato saiu de seu trance. – Não quer que eu o beijo, mas beija a minha namorada. Ele vai ver só.

- Yama, não é nada. Não fique bravo. Tinha que ter visto a cara dele, estava mais surpreso que eu pelo beijo. – explicou.

Yamato apertou os dentes. Não gostava que ninguém beijasse sua namorada, nem sequer seu adorado irmão de forma inesperada. Mas finalmente, bufou e se sentou.

- Por que está defendendo-o? Gostou tanto assim desse beijo?

Sora não acreditava na reação dele. Quase preferia Yamato furioso, pelo menos descontaria em Takeru. Mas este outro Yamato, o ciumento, estava descontando nela.

- Ah Yamato, não me diga que... Você está com ciúme de Takeru? – perguntou a mulher irritada. – Takeru? – repetiu fazendo uma medida baixa com a mão, frisando que para ela sempre seria essa criança de oito anos que não passava de dois palmos do chão.

Yamato se levantou encarando-a rudemente.

- Mas agora é Takeru. – disse, pegando a mão de Sora e colocando-a em cima de sua cabeça. – Já não é mais uma criança. É um homem feito. Mais alto, mais bonito, esportista e mais inteligente do que eu. É uma versão melhorada minha.

Takenouchi o achou simplesmente adorável. Passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, para lhe proporcionar um profundo beijo.

- Pois acho que eu fico com a versão antiga. – brincou, olhando-o com extrema ternura. – Você é o único para mim. Além do mais, aquele bebê que agora está vendo televisão está apaixonadíssimo por uma Yagami. E eu por um Ishida. Portanto, para de resmungar. – finalizou repetindo a ação anterior, só que agora, o beijo se tornou ainda mais apaixonado e profundo.

- Certo. – cedeu Ishida com um sorriso abobalhado. – Por enquanto não vou matá-lo. Mas se isso voltar a acontecer, eu o matarei. Independente do que você disser.

- E eu me desfarei de seu cadáver. – continuou a brincadeira, acariciando-lhe o peito com os dedos da forma mais terna possível.

Para que Takeru não suspeitasse que seus 'irmãos' estavam fazendo coisas inapropriadas na cozinha, não se entretiveram por mais tempo e saíram ao encontro do pequeno com o lanche. O que lhes desconsertou foi vê-lo levantar e vestir sua jaqueta.

- Aonde você vai? – questionou a ruiva.

- Eh... Desculpa, Sora. – disse ruborizado. – Mas é que Hikari me mandou uma mensagem e... Bom... Acho que vou continuar ensaiando com ela.

Sora e Yamato compartilharam um doce olhar. Esse casal de anjinhos eram os mais fofos que já haviam conhecido.

- Obrigado pela aula, Sora-chan. – ia se despedir dela com um beijo no rosto, mas o olhar assassino de seu irmão o deteve.

- Nem sonhe. Você já teve toda a Sora que poderia ter em toda sua vida. – disse contundente.

Takeru engoliu a saliva assustado.

- Foi sem querer.

- Vai embora logo! – disse Yamato bagunçando seu cabelo e lhe dando uma gravata da forma mais fraternal possível.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, o primeiro que fizeram foi jogar-se no sofá para comer. Mas logo a ruiva percebeu algo. A música continuava tocando.

Olhou seu namorado com travessura. Yamato entendeu perfeitamente o que estava lhe propondo com o olhar, mas optou por se fazer de desentendido. Era uma de suas manias, gostava de vê-la pedir algo e Sora sabia disso, por isso passou a ação. Levantou-se e depois estendeu a mão para Ishida.

- Dança comigo?

Com um sorriso, ele aceitou e em seguida, tudo ao redor desapareceu, porque realmente a dança era mágica. Um momento íntimo entre um casal, um momento no qual podiam expressar muitos sentimentos, talvez até mais do que com um beijo. Tudo, absolutamente tudo eram capazes de dizer dançando desse jeito tão amoroso que haviam aprendido um com o outro. Quando Yamato passava a mão por sua cintura com essa delicadeza, lhe mostrava que sempre lhe teria, que sempre ia cuidar dela, com ternura e carinho. Quando Sora acariciava seu sedoso cabelo lhe dizia que sempre ia lhe amar, que não estava sozinho, que assim como ele cuidava dela, ela cuidava dele. Era uma sensação de absoluta plenitude a que sentiam com cada gesto, cada mínimo roce ocasional e cada olhar que se dedicavam. Na verdade, o amor de dois amantes se notava ao vê-los dançar.

"_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never for get, the way you look tonight"_

Era fascinante como seus corpos se sincronizavam, inclusive seus corações dançavam ao mesmo ritmo. E ali descobriram que todos os conselhos que haviam dado nesta tarde a Takeru não serviam para nada. Porque a verdadeira dança não poderia ser aprendida, saía da alma quando estava com a pessoa amada.

Seus olhos se cruzaram em um compasso da canção e sorriram como dois bobos apaixonados, que era o que eram. E Yamato sentiu que era o momento perfeito para selar seu amor com um beijo. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, Sora sentiu que deveria lhe dizer algo.

- Yama, minha cintura está a dois palmos acima.

- Eu sei. – foi sua travessa resposta.

**FIM**


End file.
